To investigate the effects of concurrent agonist/antagonist treatment on cigarette craving and cigarette self-administration. Specifically transdermal nicotine, a nicotinic agonist, and oral mecamylamine, a nicotinic antagonist, will administered alone and in combination to investigate how these compounds work together to influence subject-reported cigarette craving and withdrawal and cigarette self-administration.